Interrupted Timelines
by ShesThatGirl99
Summary: The Earth is once more in mortal peril! The citizens of Earth and our greatest hero's are completely caught off guard. When roles are reversed, it is the future coming to the aid of the present. Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Rated M for strong, colorful language Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect, sunny day. Perhaps too perfect. The birds were chirping, the soft 'whoosh' of the wind through the grass, and the sound of a child's laughter could be heard. Gohan looked up from his book when he heard water being splashed and more laughter. He studied his only child, Pan, who wadded in the nearby river. It was the first day of Spring, and it was beautiful. After being cold and cooped up all winter, it felt nice to finally get out of the house and enjoy being outside. It had been a year since Omega Shenron made his first debut and was finally defeated after a long, heated battle. It had been one year since Piccolo was doomed to die alongside the Earth, Super 17 killed Krillin, and his father, Goku, left with Shenron. Yet, as he watched Pan play amongst the fishes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness and peace at that given moment.

"Gohan?" asked a soft, female voice, stirring him out of his thoughts. He turned his attention in the direction of the voice. He smiled and looked at his beautiful wife who was approaching him. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you were in your "deep thinker" state." she teased, " I was just going to ask you if you wanted a refill?" Videl smiled, holding up a pitcher of iced tea. He lifted his glass and sure enough, it was empty. "Sure! I didn't realize I had already drank the whole glass. Must have been thirsty." he chuckled. He went back reading. She poured the amber liquid into the glass and sat down next to him. As she proceeded to pour herself a glass, she glanced over at her husband. "Your mom is making dinner tonight." she said while sipping her tea. Gohan looked up. "Yeah? Doesn't she make dinner every night? Or is she not allowed to eat two out of the three meals now?" he asked, jokingly, but with a straight face. He turned his attention back to his book. Videl smirked, picked up her cold glass, and planted it against Gohan's bare hand. He jumped slightly and then pouted at her, good-naturedly, over the rim of his glasses. "You ass. You know what I mean. She wants us to have dinner with her. You know how lonely she has been since…" Videl stopped.

"I know, I know." Gohan sighed. "I thought it would be nice to have dinner with her since she asks every night and we keep refusing." Videl said as she let out her own sigh. "Mom has become so clingy since dad left." Gohan stated, matter-of-factly. His grimaced. "Besides, what should be a one or two hour visit will be all night if she gets her way. I love my mother, but she has been a little over-bearing lately." Videl reached over and patted his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. What could it hurt? Honestly, if we don't, I am willing to bet you are out of excuses for why we cannot attend dinner with her tonight." She winked and then smirked as he pouted. "Plus, your mom is a great cook and I bet Pan would like to spend some quality time with her. It's been a while anyways." she looked over at her daughter. Pan, obviously done horsing around in the water, ran up to them.

"Hi Mama, hey papa. Look what I caught!" Pan beamed, drenched, as she held up a large Amur catfish. She was very cautious of the barbs as she showed off her latest companion. "Wow, Panny! Good catch." her mother smiled, clearly amused as the catfish wiggled in her daughter's arms. "Pan, that's great!" Gohan said, whistling at the size of the fish. "Why don't you go take that to your grandmother's? We will be dining with her tonight! Besides, you know how much she loves to make fish. Especially if YOU are the one who caught it." Gohan said, playfully shooing her away. Pan, still juggling the giant fish, gave both her parents a quick "Okay!" and she ran off in the direction of Chichi's house. Both of them watched her until she entered her grandmother's house. After she was completely out of eyesight, Gohan turned his attention back to Videl and continued the conversation with "Pan, though she loves her grandmother dearly, also notices the changes going on with mom. Mom still treats her like she is a little girl. Pan is 15!" Videl sighed and brought her long braid over her shoulder where she proceeded to play with it, a nervous tick she has always be accustomed to when conversations became awkward. "She is still a little girl Gohan. She also happens to be your mother's only grandchild. After Goku left, she is afraid of Pan growing older. Chichi once told me that she was afraid of Pan becoming an adult and forgetting all about her. So, until Goten decides to settle down and start a family of his…" she was interrupted by choking, spluttering sounds. 'Easy tiger, that boy is still too young yet. We are going to have to tame him first before he starts re-populating. Anyways, he has been moody lately" Gohan coughed, pounding his chest. Videl patted him on the back. "Gohan! He is not an animal," Gohan looked at her skeptically," technically speaking." Videl finished. Gohan smiled at her. "You big ape, of course he is still a wild child. These are going to be the best years of his life. He needs to live them till the fullest before he settles down. If not, he may end up regretting it later down the road. Although, I have noticed his odd mood changes recently. Speaking of Goten, it's been awhile since I have seen or heard from him. I wonder what he's been up to?" she mused. Gohan shrugged. Sighing, he put his book down for the rest of the afternoon and gave his wife a big grin. "You know what? I think I'm starting to get hungry." "You're always hungry." she threw her head back and laughed, though obviously relieved the conversation had ended..

Soon after, Pan returned from her grandmother's house. As soon as she made her way back to where her parents sat, she looked directly at her mother and whined, "I'm starrrrrrrving!" Her parents looked at each other and started to laugh. Later on, after a hearty lunch Videl made and the rest of the day spent relaxing, it was time to go to dinner. It was, surprisingly, a good night. The night was filled with much laughter and plenty of good food. Gohan was right. What should have been a one to two hour visit was four, but this time, he found that he didn't mind. He was actually enjoying himself. 'Wow. I cannot believe I was actually dreading this. Dining with mother turned out to be a great idea. Surprisingly, she isn't mopey or being irrational. I wonder what is up with that?' He thought and stretched lazily against his wife. 'Well, whatever it is, I will worry about it later." 


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. This was the era of peace. It had been a long time since anyone on Earth could remember peace lasting for so long. There was always that one asshole who set out to screw that up. Once one monster was vanquished, another stepped into the spotlight. Not this time though. People were assured that times were changing, and without the dragon balls, it's not like anyone was upset about it. Besides, everyone believed as long as Hercule Satan was around, there would be no more trouble. Although it made some edgy. For instance, Vegeta. Even though the man had loosened up over the years, he still yearned for a good fight. A good sparring partner. It had been so long that he even had a "decent" fight, that he actually quit training daily and instead trains every other day. Trunks, his old sparring partner, was always too busy running Capsule Corp. along with his mother. Goten was always off doing Only-God-Knows-What, not that he really wanted to train with him anyways. Gohan was trying to raise a family, so Vegeta knew that was most likely a no go. Besides, the nerd always had his nose in a book. Though he didn't doubt Pan's strength, he did not want to spar against her. Vegeta knew he had no chance at sparring with a good partner.

He wasn't willing to spar against his youngest, Bulla, in fear of hurting her. He refused to spar with Yamcha due to pure hatred. He even grew desperate once to think about asking Krillin to spar, but his pride got in the way. Vegeta sighed grumpily, he knew he was being picky. He is royalty, dammit! It's not like he didn't mind the Earth being in a state of tranquility, but he was getting bored. He was a full-blooded Saiyan itching for a good time. It was in his blood, coursing through his veins. It took him back to the days of Majin Buu, and he almost smiled. Though it was a scary time for all, he missed the fighting. The feel of sheer power surging through him, the adrenaline forcing him into action, motivating him too…

"Father?" Vegeta looked over, obviously irritated at being jarred from his thoughts. "What?" he snapped. Trunks, his oldest child and only son, wandered up to him him and said "It's nearly 9:00 pm and mother said dinner is ready." "Humph... " was all he got in return. Trunks wasn't an idiot, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on inside his father's head. The man was bored. Even Bulma knew what was up and even tried designing new equipment for Vegeta to train with. Every day since Goku went away and left the Earth in total bliss, Vegeta spent most of his time hanging out on the patio outside of his bedroom lost in thought. Trunks gave a small smile and turned to walk back in the house. While doing so, he paused and looked back at his father and said, "Well, aren't you coming? There may be nothing left when we get back to the table. You forget Bulla has the "famous" Saiyan appetite too." He gave a small laugh and re-entered the house. Vegeta gave a small, almost unnoticeable smirk, imagining Bulla clearing the whole table by herself. Then, he got up and followed him inside after a few minutes.

It was nights like these that reminded Vegeta why the Earth was so fortunate to be at peace. He was able to enjoy his family, even if the woman did annoy him at times and his daughter was bossy. Or that his son was a Class-A douchebag at times. One thing he realized was that his children were getting older. Trunks was old enough to become a father someday. Bulla was no longer a little girl and now a teenager at the ripe age of 15. Bulma, though now a much older woman, was still spry and beautiful. Even though it bothered Vegeta to admit it, he was enjoying himself. He still missed the action. He hoped with peace lasted, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. It never was, but for now, he was going to finish enjoying it. Vegeta knew he was being complicated, but he didn't care. He never does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Gohan could feel it. Lying beside his wife, he had this bad, gut-wrenching feeling. Turning to his side, he fumbled for the lamp on his bedside table. Once lit, he crept out of bed as to not disturb his wife, he walked out of the bedroom. The hallway was dark. Even with his superior eyesight, it was hard for him to see. He opened his palm and created a small ball of energy as a light to guide him. Gohan hovered the small energy ball to look at the time on his watch and had to squint due to his eyes being bleary with sleep. It read 2:00 am. He started to make his way down the hallway. Pretty soon, he heard a noise. Walking further without hesitation, he followed the noise. It lead directly to Pan's room.

He opened the door and once in, he called her name. "Pan?" "Papa?" her voice was muffled laying on her side. "I'm right here Panny. What's wrong?" Growing worried, he sat down on her bed beside her. "I don't feel well. I feel awful. I am hurting!." she groaned. He got up and turned on her light to get a good look at her. Once he could see her, he was shocked. She was on her side. Her chest was heaving, her face all red and puffy, with her glossy hair matted against her face from sweat. Gohan put a hand up to her forehead. She was burning hot. "Pan, where does it hurt?" he asked, clearly concerned. "Everywhere." she replied, rolling onto her back in order to look at him, both pain and fear etched into her young features.. "It will be okay, sweetheart. Here's what we are going to do. I am going to go wake your mother. Then, we are going to go to the hospital to get you checked out. Got it?" He asked, giving her an encouraging smile. She shook her head up and down slowly. The light movement must have been painful, for she grimaced. "Good. I will be right back." Gohan went to wake Videl. They both fumbled around for clothing and once finished getting dressed, Gohan grabbed up Pan and carried her to Videl's yellow plane. Gohan stopped and looked at it for a moment. As old as this machine was, he hoped it would make it to the hospital. "Videl, take Pan. I will go wake mom and let her know what is going on. She may want to come along. I'm going to give Goten a call too. So, I will not be far behind." he gave Pan a quick kiss to the forehead and another to his wife before rushing to his mother's house. Videl got in the plane and rushed her daughter to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5:00 am. Footsteps of housekeepers, nurses, and other staff could occasionally be heard in the otherwise deserted halls. Pan's room was located on the 8th floor of Orange Star Mercy Center. Videl waited outside her daughter's room while the doctor and nurses were inside examining her. She could hear noises being emitted from different rooms. Noises ranging the soft hum of televisions to heart monitors. She jumped as she heard quick footsteps making their way towards her. She looked over and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked into the faces of her concerned husband and mother-in-law.

"Gohan!" Videl greeted him, relieved. "A nurse was kind enough to direct us to Pan's room. How is she?" Gohan breathed after catching up to his wife. Chichi looked a bit frazzled, her son having to fly with her to the hospital. Though Chichi was no fan of flying, she gathered up all her courage just to see her granddaughter. "I'm not sure." Videl answered, "The rooms are too small for a group of people and I figured I would most likely be in the way of the doctor and nurses. The doctor promised me he would let us know anything as soon as he figured her condition out." Gohan frowned. "How long has the doctor been in there?" "Dr. Nelson has been in there for about half an hour now." Videl said, glancing at her watch. She replicated her husband's frown and leaned against him. He curled his arm around her and laid his chin on her head. "In my opinion, I do not believe you two will have anything to worry about. She's a tough girl and she definitely takes after her grandpa Goku." Chichi smiled at the worried pair. "Besides, no sickness has ever kept our Pan down for long." Gohan lifted his head but kept his arms around his wife. He inclined his head towards his mother and gave her a small smile. "Thanks mom. You always seem to know when to say the right thing." Silence took over and they all waited patiently (as possible anyways) for the doctor to exit Pan's room.

At 5:45 am, finally exited Pan's room. Her parents anxiously greeted him. Dr. Nelson smiled warmly at them, but with a hint of sorrow. "Mrs. Son, as we spoke earlier, I promised to let you know what was going on as soon as I figured out what was wrong." Videl nodded. "It seems like nothing is wrong with her." Both parents blanched. "As I said, it seems like there is nothing wrong with your daughter. I do not doubt there is something wrong, but we cannot pinpoint exactly it is exactly.' Gohan raised an eyebrow. Dr. Nelson shrugged and gave him a half- assed sympathetic look. "Look, we are doing all we can, but as far as I can tell, it's nothing more than a common influenza virus." Gohan gritted his teeth in agitation and said, rather impatiently, "Dr. Nelson, this is the best hospital worldwide. You cannot tell me that there are no more tests you can run or blood samples you could take. Can't you just take another look at her? Maybe there might be something there that you missed the first time." "Mr. Son, please. I stayed in your daughter's room for almost an hour. The most I can do for her right now is place her on an antibiotic. All I can suggest now is taking her home and placing her on bedrest for a few days. I am very confident in both my work and my capabilities. I absolutely for certain I did not miss single detail. As you said earlier, this is the most prestigious hospital in the world and I AM the top doctor of this facility" Dr. Nelson heatedly replied, seeming to have lost some professional composure. With that last statement, he walked off.

Videl gazed at her husband, at a loss for words. Gohan grimaced and muttered, "Quack." under his breath. Chichi was shocked and pissed off. She chased off after the doctor. "Hey! Excuse me, but that's MY granddaughter..."pretty soon Chichi's voice grew faint leaving her son and daughter-in-law to stare hopelessly after her. "C'mon Videl. Let's see how our Panny is feeling." Gohan reached down and tugged on his wife's hand. Videl obliged. Once they entered the room, they were surprised to be greeted by the dimness and coolness of the room. Pan was alert and talking with the nurses who seemed to be getting great enjoyment out of her antics. Pan still looked terrible, but seemed to be in great spirits minus the half-pained look she still wore. One of the nurses, a little redheaded woman, looked up as she heard the two enter the roo. She greeted the Sons with, "Hello. I'm Bethany." She reached out her hand and Gohan shook it daintily. He was very careful with his grip, knowing he could easily crush all the bones in her hand. "Your daughter is all set to go home, Mr. Son. Dr. Nelson had the antibiotic she needs in stock." Bethany handed Gohan the pill bottle. It was filled for ten days, the usual for the flu nowadays. "I am finishing up the forms for her discharge and then you all can be on your way home." She smiled at Videl who returned the gesture. "I know you have to be tired, Mrs. Son. You have been here quite a while." Videl gave a small, dry laugh and responded with "The things we are willing to do for the sake of our children." It was Bethany's turn to laugh. "I agree. I have two small children myself." She quickly finished the documents and got Gohan's signature. "Okay. I believe we are finished. Now, if you need anything else, let me know and I will be more than happy to help!" Bethany chirped. She grabbed up the rest of her supplies and shooed the other nurses from the room, then left.

Pan smiled slightly as her parents made their way towards her bed. Her mother sat down beside her, wringing her hands together slowly, and Gohan lightly caressed her head. "Ready to go home, Panny?" Gohan asked while studying her. She appeared to be in the same exact shape as before. She didn't appear to be getting any better. He noticed the machines in the room. She was obviously hooked to a couple of them so precise vitals could be taken. Now, as looked at her, she appeared so fragile and weak. It made him feel nauseous. 'Influenza…. What a load of bull. There is something more here than meets the eye. There's just got to be. I'm no doctor, but even I feel as if something truly is not all right.' He thought. When he noticed Pan and Videl looking at him, he quickly put on a poker face and smiled at them. "Sorry, must be more tired than I thought. Pan, I am going to grab your grandmother before she faces jail time and I will meet you both back at home." With that and planting a small kiss on both his wife and daughter, he made his way out of the room. "Mama? Am I going to be okay?" Pan gazed up at her mother, fear evident in her features. Videl, like her husband, put on a brave face. "I am sure everything is going to be okay, baby." She lied uncomfortably. She helped Pan up, wanting nothing more to just pick her daughter up and hold her tightly. To make it all go away. Videl too, was filled with fear. She had no idea what or how Pan's sudden condition was brought on, but it made her feel sick to her stomach to know that they would soon find out. Brushing away a few tears that happened to brim in her eyes, she walked hand in hand down the hallways with Pan. With that, the two left.

After a few hours, everybody was safe and secure back home. Pan was tucked back into bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately. Videl rebraided her hair silently. She didn't have time this morning, so she knew she looked like a hot mess. After she was finished, she looked over at Chichi. "We need to get call my dad, your dad, and Goten. We have to know let them know what's going on." Chichi agreed, but insisted with, "Pan doesn't need too much company, she probably wouldn't be up for it." Shortly after that, Chichi went back home, leaving Gohan and Videl alone. Gohan, wiping his glasses on his shirt, looked over at her and said softly, "I already tried calling Goten. I couldn't reach him." Videl was speechless. "Do you think he might be at Bulma's?" Gohan shrugged at the question and answered somewhat grumpily, "It doesn't matter, I will go look for him if I have too." Videl put her hand on his arm and squeezed it comfortingly. "Gohan," she began, "don't leave yet. I am so tired and could use a couple hours rest. Would you mind watching keeping an eye on Pan? Just in case she needs anything. Or maybe you are tired too and need to come back to bed with me?" She punched him in the arm playfully, wanting to lighten the situation a little. Gohan smiled and gave her rear end a small, light smack. "Go to bed. I'll take first watch." She giggled, gave him a small kiss, and headed back up the stairs to their room. Gohan watched her until she disappeared from view. He called Hercule and the Ox King. Letting them know what was going on. Then tried his little brother again. Once again, he was got was the voicemail. 'Hey! You reached Goten. I am obviously nowhere near my phone or lost, but feel free to leave me a message and I will get back with you ASAP! Chow!' Gohan waited for the beep. "Hey little brother. It's me, Gohan. Listen, a situation has surfaced and I need you to either come over or pick up your phone. It's about Pan. So, please give me a call or…. er.. come on by." With that, he clicked the phone shut. He went up the stairs to his study and sat in his favorite chair. Sitting with his head in his hands, he rubbed his face with his hands wearily. Waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly. Pan didn't seem any better or worse, which was a good sign right? She was still talking, but seemed rather fatigued. Her speech started to slur and she was sleeping more often, but that could have been the antibiotics taking effect. Her parents took turns and checked on her all day and night. Watching and waiting for signs of her to go downhill or improve. There were none that they we able to notice. However, the next day, Gohan knew something wasn't right. He went to check on his daughter. Knowing that she probably did not sleep well, he didn't want to wake her. So, as he advanced down the hallway towards her room, he gave the door a small push and peeked in. There she lay in her bed. Covers thrown off, one pillow on the floor, and small girl lying curled in the bed. She was breathing heavily, but no different than last night. To that he gave a sigh of relief, but still it bugged him. He opened the door just enough to let himself in and shut it. From there, he walked towards her bed for a better look. She was pale. Awfully pale. Her energy was low. Real low. Dark circles were starting to form under her eyes. Today, she looked smaller and much more fragile. Her hair was a mess… What was that?! He noticed that there was a large clump of hair lying on the pillow, just a few inches from her head. 'What the… hell?' he thought. He picked up the clump. Sure enough, it was her hair. Gohan was mortified. He stood still for a moment, lost in a train of thought. Suddenly, he knew what to do. As he went to exit her room, he came face-to-face with his wife who stood on the other side of the door. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to be silent as he closed Pan's bedroom door. Once he was sure they wouldn't wake Pan, he raised his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. "Gohan? You must have had the same idea I did. I did not sleep well last night. I was awake off and on all… What is that?" She pointed at the clump of hair in his hand.

He looked at her sorrowfully. "Videl…" He began. Videl, didn't need an explanation. She already knew exactly what he was about to say. She paled. "Already? Gohan… There is something terribly wrong here. This is not the flu!" "I know." he replied softly, averting her gaze. She put her hand up to her forehead and leaned against the wall. Then sat down. They sat in silence a few moments before Videl broke the silence with, "So, you said my father is coming over to see her. So are Chichi and the Ox King, but you were still unable to get ahold of Goten?" Gohan nodded, face blank looking at the wall. Within his clenched hand, the small clump of hair remained. After a few more minutes of silence, Gohan seemed to snap out of it, offered a hand to his wife and helped her off the floor. Before company arrived, Gohan turned to her and said in a serious low-tone, "Listen, we still have senzu beans and a guardian to turn to. Surely one of those would work if nothing else does." Videl gave him her full attention. He continued, "Besides, we still have Bulma. The smartest woman scientist in the world. I know for a fact she could help us out. Maybe we could get her to take a look at Pan." He trashed the clump of hair. Then Gohan observed his wife's face, making sure everything he was saying was making sense to her. When it was obvious she understood, they waited until they heard knocking, signaling that their anxious company had finally arrived.

Videl opened the door. Hercule was wringing his hands together. "Where is my poor Panny? Well, I've...I've been worried about her." he managed to splutter out. If the situation wasn't so serious, Videl might have rolled her eyes. Her father was a true drama queen. The Ox King looked down at the champ. "Don't worry, Mr. Satan, I'm sure she just has a little bug she needs to get over. She's a tough little cookie." He grinned big at Gohan and Videl who plastered a smile on their faces. He gave them both a bone-crushing hug and Videl offered to get them drinks. Both grandpas politely refused and sat down. Chichi gladly accepted a fresh cup of tea. They all sat a chatted for a brief moment, with the Sons filling the Ox King and Hercule in on last night's events. "So, the doctor will not see her again?" Hercule asked, incredulously. "Not exactly dad. He just basically said there was nothing more they could do for her. Dr. Nelson is pretty sure she has got a "flu-bug" or influenza. He put her on an antibiotic that is not doing any good as far as we can tell." Videl finished with one breath. Hercule stood up, punched one fist into his other hand while declaring that, 'He was going to go see Dr. Nelson personally and set him straight about taking another gander at Pan. That he was going to seek out the best professional care out there if Dr. Nelson couldn't prove that he could do better.' "It will not help. Anyways, Orange Star Mercy Center has the best healthcare services in the world. Dr. Nelson set us straight out being the top notch doctor there. I wouldn't want to anger Dr. Nelson and prevent any future care Pan may get from there." Chichi chided him, a frown evident on her already hard set features. Hercule slumped and wore a look of disappointment, he knew Chichi was right and was too scared of her to argue.

Chichi glanced over at Gohan. "Is Pan sleeping?" "Quite soundly at the moment or at least from what I can tell. It would be a shame to wake her." Gohan made a face and shrugged, he slumped tiredly. The phone rang. Videl got up and went over to answer it. She picked up the phone and answered with, "Hello? Son residence. Videl speaking." "Videl? Oh good. It's Bulma." a cool, woman's voice could be heard over the receiver. "Bulma! Hi! How's it going?" Videl questioned the woman. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Videl. "Videl, turn on the tv. There is something you need to see. It doesn't matter what channel." Gohan sought out the remote, and after it was found, turned the tv on. Videl remained on the phone.

'Hello. I'm Dyanne Kinney with your latest Channel 9 news report. Over the course of the last few hours, we have been getting reports of people being hospitalized by the hundreds with a new health scare. Elderly, young, men, women, and children are all falling victim to this nameless "bug". Now, to turn your attention to Dr. Nelson, top Physician at Orange Star Mercy Center. Dr. Nelson, can you give us any more information on these current events? Dyanne turned her microphone to Dr. Nelson. "Yes, Dyanne. My purpose is to bring light to this situation with the little knowledge of the situation I possess. This is something I have never seen before. Meaning, a group of top notch physicians along with myself, were unable to detect where these symptoms were coming from or what was causing it. It's definitely a long shot, but we predict that it is a super- bug, or an advanced flu virus that is making itself known. From what we can tell, it is super contagious, but it affects everyone differently. We think that the advancements made with treatments for the flu are the underlying cause. After so long, just like everything else. I believe this virus has become tolerant, making our modern medicines no match for it. For example, we have had over a dozen people killed within the last 12 hours while others with this virus continue living. Symptoms to look for are paleness, fever, rash, hair loss, weight loss, nausea, soreness, etc. Those are just to name a few. Please, if you feel you may have the beginnings of this disease, please come by the center and get tested. We will do it for free. Rest assured my staff and I are working at max speed to come up with a cure. Once we do, we will open it immediately to the public. Thank you.' Dyanne returned the microphone back to herself. 'Thank you Dr. Nelson. Well, now you have heard it all straight from the horse's mouth. Do not lose hope citizens of Satan City. Rest assured that Dr. Nelson and his staff are hard at work. This has been Channel 9 news. I am Dyanne Kinney.'

Gohan got up from his seat and turned off the tv with a look of total disgust. "I don't believe it. People are going to die because they are not properly being diagnosed. I refuse to accept this bullshit of," in a mocking tone, "it's influenza… it's a SUPER bug… we are developing a cure." He threw the remote onto the coffee table right in front of him. The table broke. Gohan just muttered darkly and stormed off, but not before mentioning going to the Look Out. "Gohan!" Chichi called after him, but it was too late. He was already gone. Videl, looking visibly shaken, finally found her voice again and put her attention back to the phone. "Bulma… It's Pan. She has the virus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. Chapter 6

After Videl hung up the phone with Bulma, she set their plan into action. Bulma directed her to grab up Pan and bring her directly into Capsule Corp. When Videl questioned the safety off all the workers plus their families, Bulma simply stated that, "I don't give a shit. The whole city is coming down with it. I am not that worried about it." While Videl and her bunch were busy getting Pan to Capsule Corp, Bulma was going to call everyone else.

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma rushed around her office, calling old friends and urging them to make their way to Capsule Corp. for an urgent meeting. Trunks, noticing his mother's abnormal behavior gave her a curious look before asking, "What's going on?" "Trunks, did you see the news?" she asked. "Unfortunately, I did. At Capsule Corp. Enterprises, a few of our staff members are sure they have it. Two of them even went to the hospital. I don't know where your opinion stands, but one thing's for sure. This is not a normal virus and I do not believe it is the flu." He sighed and ran his hands through his short purple hair. "Videl just told me Pan has it." Bulma looked upset, crossing her arms over her chest and resting against her office chair. "What?!" Trunks exclaimed, mouth agape.. "They are bringing her here. It may be her only chance to live." Bulma said, shifting slightly and gazing up at her son. "I am not sure Goten knows. He has been here for the last three days, in the guest room a few doors down from mine." Trunks momentarily looked lost, then seemed to have cleared his head for he said, "I will go tell him or try to, he is still hardly talking to me." With that, he strode off. Bulma heard a noise behind her and looked over to find Vegeta and Bulla staring at her. "Vegeta, I am sure you heard." She placed one hand on her hip. "You know, it would be nice if you were actually a part of the conversation besides rudely listening in." She glowered at him. Bulla giggled. "Relax mom. Dad just got here. Besides, I was the one listening in." She smirked, a very Vegeta-like smirk. Bulma looked between the two of them. Then sighed and rolled her eyes murmuring, "I do not have time for this." Vegeta looked over at his daughter and reciprocated her smirk. Then she filled him in on everything her mother said. "So, the brat is sick too? They want to bring her here to infect the rest of us and now the woman wants us all to get together and decide what we are going to do about it?" He looked annoyed. Bulla shrugged daintly. "You know the way mom gets.I don't think she is worried about our safety seeing that the city has been overcome by it." Vegeta had to agree and has a sudden thought, 'Looks like there's going to be some action after all.' He had to admit, it was was going to feel kind of good to get everybody back together again…. kind of. He still hated them all.

Once everybody was in Capsule Corp lobby, with Pan tucked securely away in a room, the meeting could finally take place. Goten managed to catch up with his mother and Videl to express his concerns and apologize for not being home when these events took place. "These doctors aren't working fast enough." Roshi said, "I watched the news before I left and the official death count is 26." "No it's not. It's 30." Yamcha answered. "The death toll keeps growing as more hours pass on." Krillin said, sadly. "I know, but I am also working on an agent to help us fight this deadly virus and stop the spread." Bulma said, "but, I am going to need 's why I had Pan brought here. I need to observe her. Maybe we could use the virus infecting her body to find the cure. At the same time, I need to work on a vaccination to protect us against getting this virus." There were murmurs of agreement. "Look," Chichi began, and all eyes turned on her, "Just help my granddaughter first. I do not need a vaccine. I cannot lose Pan too." She teared up. Videl walked over and hugged her comfortingly. Bulma's eyes softened at her best friend. "Of course Chichi. We are going to help her. We care for her too." Bulma gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. Chichi gave her a small, watery smile back in return. Bulma continued, "I am going to need more time and I am also going to need…" "Bulma." a deep voice cut her off. Bulma knew exactly who it was and shot a glare at Vegeta. "How rude! Do not iterr…." "Quiet woman! I have a point to make, and then you can blab all you want." Vegeta snarled.

Bulma bit her tongue but glared daggers at her husband. Everyone else in the room remained eerily silent, observing the pair. Vegeta looked at her and without a hint scorn or mockery said, "You said time. Do you still have your Time Machine? Not the one that you sent that elf in, but the new one you designed a few years ago." Bulma looked confused, but then it dawned on her. She scorned inwardly, 'Not elf. Tapion was NOT an elf.' Without another work, she took off to go get her husband what he wanted, leaving everyone else confused. Once she returned and handed him the capsule containing the machine, he strode off. "Ummm, Bulma you mind filling us in?" Krillin asked. Bulma grinned at him and said with a haughty laugh, "Who do we know from the future that could have already been through this dilemma?. It took a few minutes, but then most everyone seemed to remember." Most meaning anyone but Videl, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bulla, Uub, and Marron. Even Eighteen seemed a touch antsy.

Vegeta set up the time machine, and programmed the machine to go twenty years into the future. The machine hummed to life and sucked Vegeta through the time portal. After he successfully landed, Vegeta got out of the machine a bit off-balanced. That was a feeling he didn't think he was ever going to get used to. Looking about the city that was so unfamiliar, yet familiar to him, he began his search. The city had definitely been rebuilt. Though the Earth still needed some rebuilding, the city he was in looked magnificent. Tall, lavish building loomed over him. Flying cars, trucks, trains, and everything else of that nature filled the sky with a loud noise. 'Where to even begin.' Vegeta scowled and then it hit him. 'Of course! I will go look for him at Capsule Corp, then Capsule Corp. Enterprises. Surely the brat would be in either of those places. With that last thought, Vegeta blasted off into the sky, scaring the shit out of people in their flying vehicles. Vegeta looked down on the people as he passed the, noticing with great joy the confusion and fear written on their faces. A few minutes later, he landed outside his home, or rather his home in the future. He walked up to the doors which gave an automated, "Hello. I am Spon806. Welcome to Capsule Corp. The master is not home right now, but feel free to leave a message and I will make sure he gets in touch with you as soon as possible." Vegeta stared at the house. He finally noticed there was a camera on the door that focused in on him that the voice seemed to be coming out of. "If he is not here, than where is he?" Spon806 answered with, "Who are you?" Vegeta blanched at the camera. "None of your business! Tell me the master of the house is before I break you." "Good luck with that. I am virtually unbreakable. The master has a route set up for me to answer in different location of the house." Spon806 seemed to be mocking him, for which Vegeta screamed internally. "Listen you piece of shit…" You can either look for the master in his lab at Capsule Corp. Enterprises or in his office at Orange Star Mercy Center." Vegeta just stared at Spon806. 'You've got to be kidding me. I am going to go insane if I have to keep dealing with this garbage.' Spon806 continued with, "My master crafted me a few years ago when an experiment did not turn out exactly as planned." He usually does not like to be disturbed, but if you go to Orange Star Mercy Center, his employees will locate him for you."I wasn't asking!" Vegeta huffed and bared his teeth at the camera. He loathed it. Vegeta made mental note to crack the man he was looking for upside the head as soon as he saw him and took off into the sky again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta didn't know where to start first, but somehow he had a feeling that he was going to find the person he was after at Orange Star Mercy Center. Naturally this was his first pick due to the fact that the man he was looking for would not ever step foot into a hospital, much less work in one, in the present timeline. He scoped the sky until he came up on a colossal hospital. It looked just like the hospital in his own time, but bigger. Unlike the one in his present timeline, this Mercy Center was HUGE and highly popular by the looks of it. The massive building was spread out into five different colossal buildings. Vegeta scowled. 'The man could be anywhere.' So, instead of blowing a fuse and knocking down this hospital one building at a time, Vegeta decided to enter into the biggest building of the five. The one that set in the dead center. He walked up the steps for what seemed like an eternity. Before Vegeta entered the building, he stopped to grimace at it. It was no secret, he hated hospitals. Not to sound like a whine ass, but he hated the smell, hated the noises, and knew that a place like this would be infested with parasites and viruses. He grumped and muttered a few more colorful words under his breath before entering. Once inside, he walked straight up to one of the reception desks. The little redheaded woman who sat behind the desk looked up. He stared at her, hoping to get the same kind of reaction out of her that he did out of the citizens in the flying vehicles. It did not work. She did not seem impressed, which irked Vegeta. "Can I help you, sir?" She drawled, slowly. "Yes you can," he replied in a nasty tone, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to seem impressive. "I am looking for someone." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I am looking for a man named Trunks." "Oh?" she asked. "Well, I guess he may be around here somewhere." She rolled her eyes over-dramatically, sighed loudly, and reached for a folder behind her desk. She skimmed through the pages. Vegeta eyed her name plate. It read Bethany Pasting. He smirked evilly at her, lowered his voice and said, "Be careful Bethany. I may report your behavior, and you will be out of a job." in a much louder tone, "Now, find him!" She glared at him, obviously about to retort, but then went pale quickly. He noticed and figured he scared the girl, but what came next surprised him. "Doctor Briefs. I am so sorry. This man was being incredibly rude, demanding that I find you, and then threatening my employment." Bethany stammered. "You didn't have to look far. You weren't exactly being inviting yourself, Bethany." A cool, deep voice came from behind Vegeta. Vegeta sensed his presence and turned around to face the man he was looking for. It was Trunks. "Vegeta?" Trunks questioned the now much older man. Vegeta didn't answer, but squinted at him, slightly. Trunks took the hint.

Trunks nodded at Bethany. "We will talk later." She lowered her eyes, bit her lip, and went back to work. Trunks turned his focus back on his present timeline father. "How about we catch some privacy in my office. It's close by. Vegeta shrugged, seemingly disinterested, but followed the man. As they walked along Trunks was finally able to get a good look at his father. Trunks noticed that Vegeta had not only gotten older, but he had shorter hair and the same clothing style (just a different color palette). He even marveled at Vegeta's much more powerful energy surrounding him. He also noticed that his father still had his signature "Go-Fuck-Yourself look", which he knew that would never change. From what Trunks could tell, the older man really hadn't changed a bit. Not wanting to piss Vegeta off, he quit looking at the man and kept walking. When Vegeta noticed Trunks was no longer paying attention to him, he took a moment to give his future son a quick look over. Trunks grew. Taller and wider. Vegeta noticed, with pride, that the "bulk-up" meant Trunks still trained regularly. His hair was longer. Too long in Vegeta's opinion. He was dressed in the proper Physician's attire, long white coat and all. Vegeta also took notice of Trunks's energy. It had increased. No doubt about, Trunks was still pretty powerful. Other than growing older, this man hadn't changed a bit. Not wanting Trunks to catch him looking at him, he quickly averted his gaze and kept trailing his son. After a few minutes of walking and catching a few elevator rides, they reached Trunks's office. It was massive. Trunks offered him a beverage, but Vegeta refused.

"Call me crazy, but I thought I was the one that was supposed to do the time hopping, not you." Trunks said with a small laugh after pouring himself a smirked at him. "Punk. This time you don't need us. We need you. Besides, you caused disruptions within our timeline the last time you appeared." Trunks gave a sly grin and shrugged as if to say 'Oops. my bad.' Vegeta laughed a short bark of a laugh and then stepped forward with his right hand extended. Trunks gave him a brief, astounded look over the brim of his glass before, then took a small drink, and finally set the glass down. He stepped forward with his own right hand extended. The two shook hands.

As quickly was the two met, they let go and Trunks finally asked, "So. What's the deal? I wasn't expecting company today. Especially not you, no offense. What brings you to my timeline?" He settled in his big chair behind his desk, seated forward with his arms on his desk to show he was listening. Vegeta plopped down in the "visiting seats" right in front of Trunks's desk, also seated forward. "There is a new virus that has been introduced into our timeline. The damn thing is killing people and spreading faster each day. Our dimwitted, pathetic use of existence human doctors of my timeline are convinced it is a flu or infleeasa… influeeza?" Vegeta knitted his eyebrows and finally shrugged in exasperation. "look, I don't give a damn. Either way they are trying to conduct an antidote to kill this virus, but your mother, as well as the rest of us are not convinced it's a super-flu." Trunks remained patient while he waited for his father to finish, face kept in total attentiveness. "Hmmm…." Trunks looked thoughtful, he sat back against his chair . "What's on your mind?" Vegeta gave him an intense look, growing impatient. "Well, I see your purpose in being here. You figured that if it is happening in your timeline now, surely it has already happened in mine, correct?" Trunks rubbed his chin and looked at Vegeta, waiting on an answer. Vegeta crossed his arms and said," Your point is?" "It has been in my timeline, but that was years ago. Anyways, the same thing happened here. It was rumored to be a super-bug or influenza," He snickered when Vegeta flipped him the bird, "Point being that I still have the antidote." Trunks got up out of his chair and walked to the far left side of the office that had the only other door. He motioned for Vegeta to follow. Vegeta harrumphed and followed, though he was somewhat interested. "Oh yeah and by the way, "Vegeta said suddenly, stopping Trunks in his tracks. Trunks looked back at him only to be whacked in the back of the head. He clutched his head and scowled at Vegeta. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, though he really wasn't too pissed. "That's for your stupid house invention. I HATE that camera. I will destroy your house if I have to so I don't have to listen to the damn thing mock me again." Vegeta reciprocated the scowl. Trunks laughed and resumed walking. As soon as they reach a rather large door, Trunks opened the door after an eye scan, fingerprint identification, and typing in a password. Noticing Vegeta's curiosity, Trunks simply stated, "I'll tell you later."

Once inside, Vegeta was surprised. Trunks looked over at him and said, rather proudly, "I have both an office and a lab here. Same goes for Capsule Corp. Enterprises. I even have mom's old lab to tinker in at home." "Mom's old lab?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. Trunks scowled, obviously angry at himself. He huffed and said, "A story for another time." Vegeta didn't press the matter, but instead made a mental note to ask again later. "So, what are you?" Vegeta asked curious as to why this man had so many labs. Trunks, without skipping a beat replied, "Male, philanthropist, Doctor, Hero, Super son in a different timeline. Just to name a few." It was Vegeta's turn to scowl at him. "I didn't ask for you to be a smart ass. Doctor, aye?" "Well it is complicated. Thanks to taking after mother and having her brains. I branched out. I am a Neurosurgeon as well as a Physician. I am also one of the top scientists in the world, or rather what's left of it." Trunks responded, while working to get a large vault unlocked. Again, he had to do the identification and put in a password. Curiosity got the best of Vegeta. "Boy, why do you keep doing that?" He inquired. "I keep everything locked up, because I trust no one." Trunks gave him a serious look, but looked offended at the word "boy". Soon the vault was opened. Trunks pulled out a big, black box. He opened it and showed Vegeta the contents inside. Vegeta peered in the box and saw many vials, labelled with dates and the antidote for "Haratarnaju." and a vaccine labeled "Vacca". The antidote was red and the vaccine was purple. He picked up a vial of each and asked, "What the hell is this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Back at present time Capsule Corp. Bulma was working fast in her lab. She still had no idea what was causing the virus, but she felt as if she were getting closer to coming up with the antidote. She was going to need a few blood samples, bone marrow samples, maybe a CAT scan. Surely one of the three could tell her what was going on. The woman may not be a Physician, but she was damn smart and knew what she was doing. She looked over at Pan who was brought down to her lab for further examination. The poor thing looked deathly. Bulma frowned, unsure on whether or not she still had enough time. She removed her glasses and rubbed her face. She hoped Vegeta found who he was looking for and that help would be on the way. She got up from her desk and walked out into the main lobby where everyone else remained.

Everyone was talking cheerfully, regardless of the circumstances. They were trying to remain positive, though it was a bit strained. Videl was sitting next to Chichi when she began to feel lightheaded and sick to her bent forward and out her head in her hands. Chichi rubbed her back and asked, "Are you doing okay, sweetie?" Videl gave a faint smile and noticed everyone else was staring. "Yes, I am just tired. Haven't been sleeping well. I think I just need a cold glass of water." With that, she got up silently and left the room. "Ummm, I need to grab a couple of Tylenol. My head's pounding." Goten lied as also got up and ran off after his sister-in-law. He caught up with her in the magnificent kitchen. "Hey, Videl?" She looked at him, leaning against the sink with a glass of water in her hand. "Yes, Goten. What is it?" Goten went to the nearest cabinet and grabbed a couple of Tylenol. He looked at her. "Do you know where Gohan is? I know Pan is not doing well. Shouldn't he be here with her?" He responded. "I know he went to the LookOut. I bet he is going to grab Dende. This whole virus deal is a mess and I honestly think Gohan knew deep down that our daughter may not be able to fight another day." Goten nodded and said, "Yeah. Without the Dragon balls, Dende is our only chance. I do not think Bulma has came up with an antidote yet, but I know with as smart as she is, it won't be long." Videl agreed and took another gulp of water. Goten eyed her and frowned, "You have it too, don't you?" Videl appeared shocked, but then slumped. "Yes, but Goten, you cannot tell. I would rather they focus on Pan instead of me at the moment. Once she's been cured, then I will tell them, okay? Promise me?" Goten kept his frown, but said, "Sure, sis. I promise." Videl put her glass in the sink, patted Goten's shoulder, then went back to the lobby. Leaving Goten to fret with his Tylenol.

Goten sat in the kitchen for a while longer. Sure, he was stressed, but who wasn't? He looked at the two tiny pills sitting in the middle of his hand and pondered the events of the last 24 hours. He and Valese got into a huge argument. He went out shopping the night before and accidentally left his wallet in the last store they were in on the mall. After he retrieved it, he walked outside to find Valese sitting and giggling with a bunch of jocks from Orange Star High School. He frowned as he thought about it. He remembered being upset with her and confronting her in front of the guys. They jocks laughed and started mocking him...

*Flashback*  
'Hey, c'mon. Can't be too happy with you if she's sitting out here with us.' The one nearest to her had grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a small, fake scream then giggled. 'Aye. See? Now this is how you please a woman.' The guy pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and gave her a long, deep kiss. She gave him a playful smack as soon as the resurfaced. Goten looked at him in disgust and then he looked at Valese. "Valese, come one. Let's go." He said, both furious and impatient. "Aw, Goten. Relax, I'm having so much fun! Can't we just hang out with them for a while longer?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Goten watched as she giggled and flirted some more with the guy she was sitting on. Goten grew flustered. On one hand, he didn't want to beat the crap out of those guys and risk Valese getting hurt though he was pissed at her. On the other hand, he and Valese had been fighting for the last few weeks. Maybe this was his calling? He knew he had to stand his ground instead of walking off, lest they think he was a puss. He stared at Valese heatedly, "You know what? If you want to whore around with other guys in front of me, that's cool. Don't expect me to stick around" One of the other guys stepped up. "You calling her a whore, kid?" Valese looked at Goten, mouth agape. "No… I wasn't raised to be a complete asshole, but I'll call it as I see it. She is definitely whoring around. It's not classy for a woman to throw herself at other guys while obviously dating another guy. As far as I'm concerned, you can keep her. I'm done." Goten started walking off. Valese, got up from the other guy's lap and frantically ran after Goten. "Goten… Goten… Goten." Valese grabbed his arm before he took flight. "Listen, I'm sorry." Her eyes started to glisten with tears. Goten freed himself from her grip. "Yeah, me too. A complete waste of my time and two years." He said, monotonously averting her tearful gaze. She became angry. " Look, like, I only did this because of YOU. YOU haven't been paying any attention to me or spending time with me. I text you SEVERAL times a day, and I'm LUCKY if I get one reply out of you. You do NOT compliment me anymore, OR hold my hand in public. You are constantly talking to other girls and YOU expect

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 9

ME to not get jealous. I'm SORRY it pissed you off that other guys were paying attention to me. As a matter of fact, I LIKED it. It's a damn site better than what I have gotten out of you the past 3 weeks." she glared at him in defiance, a small nasty grin making its way onto her face. Her tears disappeared. Goten finally met her gaze, but his own glare sent her back a few steps from him. "I should have dumped you a long time ago," she continued softer, refusing to back down. Not yelling anymore, "I always knew I was too good for you. My friends knew I was too good for you. Did I listen? NO, but deep inside I always knew. I do not know what I ever saw in you. My family comes from a higher hierarchy, so shouldn't I be with someone with class? My mother warned me that nothing good could ever come out of a financially struggling male that is still living under his mommy's roof. She said I would most likely end up getting used for my money. What you don't seem to understand is that I need someone to treat me like a woman, not like a little girl. See, that's your problem Goten. You never wanted to do anything mature with me." She finished off, anger still clear on her face, daring him to speak. He took that as an invitation and let 3 weeks of pent-up anger do the talking. "You know what Valese. I'm sorry you never thought I paid attention to you. I paid more attention than you think, but then you became clingy and obsessed. That is a big turn off to me. I did not mind you being around or wanting to spend time with me, but I hated that I couldn't spend time with my friends and family without you getting pissed off. I always tried to text you back more than once! I do have a life though, and I am sorry if my lack of texting bothered you. I'm sorry that you probably thought I was out cheating on you," he chuckled dryly and continued, "I can honestly say, I always worried about whether or not YOU were cheating on ME. I complimented you every day. I always tried to tell you that you are beautiful. You never listened because: 1.) you felt fat. 2.) you were feeling insecure about the zits on your face. 3.) you were on your period and were bloated. 4.) shit this list could go on and on. I don't care that you liked that those guys were paying attention to you, I LOVED the attention I got from other women. The difference is, is that I didn't go sit in their lap and let them stick their tongue down my throat. I may have flirted a bit, but that's just my personality! The last 3 weeks have been hell because of you. You never wanted to go out and do anything, but when you did, you went out with your girlfriends to different bars without telling me. Then, I was stuck being paranoid about you ending up in bed with some other loser you met at the bar. You know what? My mother never liked you and knew you were no good from the start. I should have never dated you to begin with. I know you had money, but shit! So does Hercule. His daughter married my brother. I could easily take advantage of him, though I will not ever sink that low BECAUSE I am not a worthless dick. So, thank you for making me out to be one. I NEVER wanted you for your money, but think what you want to. I cannot force you to believe me," He spat. She started to tear up again and he continued, "You know, it used to bother me when you cry, but no more. You always used them to get your way. They are fake. Just like you. One last thing, never wanted to do anything mature? You're pissed because I didn't have sex with you? I wanted to get to know you before I was forced to spend the next 18 years with you. Boy, was I right in doing so. I would have killed myself being stuck with you." She let out a sob, tears streaming down her face. "I'm done. You have officially killed any feeling I had left for you. I thought after the hell you have put me through the last 3 weeks, we could work something out. Boy was I fucking wrong! So, to wrap this all up, stay away from me. I want nothing more to do with you. We are through. Goodbye, Valese." Goten gave her one last look, before softening a little. She was definitely crying and it wasn't fake. "Goten.. I truly lov…" She began, but he interrupted her and said softly, "Save it. I don't want to hear it." With that, Goten flew off into the night. *End of Flashback*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. Chapter 10

Goten shook his head. If that hadn't been stressful enough, Valese kept calling his phone. Leaving teary messages and telling him that she still loved him. Begging for another chance. Goten finally reached up into the cabinet for a drinking glass and gulped down his pills with a mouthful of cold water. After finishing the glass and putting it in the sink, he made his way back to the lobby. 'If Valese would have left me alone, I would have never turned my phone off. I would never have missed those calls from Gohan. I would have found out about Pan so much sooner than when she is practically on her deathbed. I cannot make up for lost time. It feels like my whole world is falling apart. Dad's gone, Mom's clingy, Gohan left, Videl has the virus, my own best friend doesn't seem to have time for me anymore… Goten thought back to the last time he and Trunks truly hung out together.

*Flashback*  
It was exactly one year ago, after the fall of Omega Shenron. Goten was shocked and saddened when his father took his leave with the good Shenron. Feeling like he had no one else to talk to besides his practical brother, he asked Trunks to meet up with him at Fortune Palace. Their favorite place to eat, besides Chichi's cooking. Obviously Trunks was having a bad day, but Goten failed to notice. He was too busy complaining, which was unusual for Goten, since he was usually upbeat. On this particular day, however, Goten was stressed. Everything was putting him on the edge. Just as he was getting to the middle of his story, talking about how 'He noticed how much Valese liked to flirt with other guys. With or without him present.' Trunks angrily interrupted with,"Goten. Is bitching your new hobby?" Goten was shocked at his best friend's anger, then said coolly, "Trunks, man. It's not been a good day for me. You know me. I try not to bitch too much, but today I just really needed too.I feel like I am going insane" Trunks tried to be sympathetic, but failed. "Listen Goten I don't mind hanging out with you, but if all you're going to do is bitch about life problems, go find someone else to hang out with. Seriously, if you bitched anymore, I would ask you if you were on your period." Goten stared at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion and anger. "Where the hell is this coming from? Trunks, I'm sorry, but you are the only one I have ever talked to about my problems and vise versa. What the hell has gotten into you today?" He tried to joke around, because punching Trunks with too many witnesses around was a big NO NO. It didn't work and instead Trunks sighed heavily. "Goten, you are not the only one having a bad day.." he was cut off by Goten who interjected angrily, "Then why did you agree to hang out if all you are going to be is an asshole." Trunks glare at him dangerously. "Watch it. I'd hate to beat your ass in front of all these kind people." he muttered angrily. Goten slammed his hands down on the table and hissed angrily at the man sitting across from him, "All I heard out of that was 'blah blah blah I'm an asshole. Big talk for mommy's perfect little CEO." Trunks stood up. "You know what Goten? You're right. I might be my mother's 'perfect little CEO' as you put it, but at least I am doing something with my life. You on the other hand need to follow my example and start doing something with yours. That way you're not total deadbeat fuck-up to any future children you may have." He grinned maliciously at Goten. Both knew they were being incredibly immature, but were too pissed to care. Goten sneered back, "Follow your example? Of what? 'Mommy giving me everything I ever wanted and life and granting me the position of CEO at her precious company? 'Oooh look at me. I get a high chair behind mommy's big comfy desk where I can bitch and be a jerk to all my employees just because my last name gives me the right to do so.' Fuck that example. I would rather earn that position, not be given it freely. You cannot truly learn to value things if you are constantly being handed the better things in life instead of earning them. Spoiled. That's what you are, you stuck-up prick." Goten waited patiently for Trunks to scramble for an reponse, but he gave up. Trunks looked at him and said, "You know, I think I am going to head back home. This day has been a complete waste of my time." Goten agreed. Trunks grabbed his drink, paid for his meal, then left. Goten, noticing people staring, lashed out angrily, "What the hell are you all looking at?" He threw away the remainder of his meal, paid for it, then left himself. It took six months for them to talk to each other again. They see each other occasionally… If it weren't for Trunks knocking and telling him what was going on through the thick sturdy door, he wouldn't have found out about Pan until it was too late.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a brand new presence enter the room. He felt the energy. It was familiar yet different to him somehow. He blinked. He didn't even realize that he was back in the lobby. Standing beside Vegeta was his best friend. Or a man who definitely resembled him. Goten stared. No, definitely not Trunks, but he looked just like him. Tall, broad shouldered, long hair… really long hair, and dressed in a normal doctor's apparel. He seemed friendly? Goten looked closer. The man had a brief case. Whatever was in the briefcase, Goten knew it was the reason behind the man being here. Goten looked around him and found that he wasn't the only distracted by the man. Trunks was visibly shocked. Bulla just stared at him. Videl kept looking between them. Marron clutched onto her dad, both out of fear and curiosity. The man in turn observed the room. He cleared his throat.

Bulma, noticing all the impolite staring, said, "Trunks! How are you? it's so good to see you again." She stepped forward to examine the man a little closer. Trunks gave her a small smile. "It's good to see you again, mother. I have been well." Another person in the room cleared their throat. Trunks looked directly at the person responsible. He found himself looking into a mirror or perhaps that was his present time self. They observed one another for a few minutes, making it a bit uncomfortable for everyone else. Present time Trunks remarked, rather coldly, towards his mother. "Trunks?" The futuristic man crossed his arms and gave the younger man a disapproving look. Bulma caught on. "Duh! Both of you are Trunks. We just need a name for you dear," she pointed at the older Trunks who still wore the same posture and look, "to help us distinguish between the two of you. It will not remain permanent, I promise." She winked her older, future son. He shrugged and gave a half-ass grin. Though he did not want to upset his mother or the rest in this timeline, he did not like the younger boy's attitude. Vegeta gave him a sharp nudge, bringing him out of his thoughts. The futuristic man gave a small huff and said, "Yes, well... if it makes it any easier, Just call me Mirai." Bulma nodded encouragingly. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	11. Chapter 11

Bulla walked up to him. Never one to back down to a stranger, she stood up and looked him squarely in the face. A gesture he gladly returned. "So, you are some future version of my brother, right?" He nodded, complete poker face. She continued, "So, what's with the long do? That style is so last century. It makes you look like a total dweeb." Bulma gasped, both amused by her daughter's lack of fear and a little irritated at her ungracious attitude. She didn't interfere, waiting for Mirai to retort. Mirai countered with, "Little one. It's always better to be silent and thought a fool then to open your big mouth and prove to be one." Bulla's mouth dropped, then she grew angry, "You know what, asshole? You should really see yourself from my point of way you can truly see how stupid you look. Playing dress up. Who do you think your fooling into believing you're a doctor anyway. Like I said before, dweeb." Bulma chided her both for the language and another for possibly hurting Mirai's feelings. Vegeta smirked and gave a small chuckle at his daughter's expense. Trunks seemed to be getting quite a bit of enjoyment out of the little debate. Everyone either gasped or stood shocked. Mirai, never one to back down from a fight, gave her a cold look and responded with, "I would try to see things from your point of view, but I don't think I could stick my head that far up my ass." Mirai grimaced inwardly. He knew that would hurt his reputation as being known as elegant speaker. That earned laughter, uneasy as it was, from everyone in the room. Vegeta laughed out loud, which was rare for him. Bulma, after she recovered from the shock, put her hand across her mouth to control her giggling. Trunks looked both amused and a touch pissed. Bulla on the other hand gave Mirai an astonished look before bursting into a fit of giggles. She slapped Mirai, hard, across the arm and said, "I think I'm going to like you better than my other brother." He chuckled appreciatively and patted her on the back.

Bulma, after wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes, was the first one to turn serious. "Look, Mirai, I am sure your father already told you that we need your help." He shook his head in agreement and she continued, "We do not know what kind of virus we are dealing with, it has," she looked at her watch, "within the last 36 hours killed 58 people. This is Videl." Videl acknowledged the man with a nod. "She is Gohan's wife." Mirai raised his eyebrows, but didn't seem surprised. "Their daughter, Pan, has contracted the virus and…." She was interrupted by two more presences entering the building. It was Gohan and Dende.

Gohan, sensed a familiar presence at Capsule Corp. It felt like Trunks's energy, yet it seemed like there was another Trunks in the room. Knowing that it probably wasn't a good sign, he and Dende hurried into the main lobby where everyone was located. As Gohan stepped in the room, his theory was confirmed. There was another Trunks in the room. He smiled. He hadn't seen the man in years and he looked the same, for the most part. Mirai felt Gohan's presence and focused on him. Noticing the other man's smile, he smile back warmly. The two walked up to each other and shook hands, and Gohan brought him into a hug. Mirai reciprocated the gesture. Dende also appeared to be happy seeing Mirai again. He also shook hands with the futuristic man. "Trunks, man. It's so good to see you again after so many years, but why? Has something else gone wrong?" Gohan inquired. "Call me Mirai to avoid confusion with the other Trunks. No, Vegeta sought me out in my timeline. From what I've heard, you all need my help this time. Not vise versa." Mirai finished in a business-like tone.

Bulma coughed, signaling that she was ready to speak again. All eyes turned toward her. "Dende, Pan is in my lab. Trunks, if you don't mind showing him the way." As Trunks moved forward, Mirai interjected with, "That won't be necessary." "What do you mean not necessary? My granddaughter may not have much time left! Stand aside and let Dende through!" Hercule demanded angrily. Mirai looked at him coolly before directing his focus on Dende and Gohan. "I can handle her. There are people right now mere second from dying. Besides, I can finish filling everyone in with information pertaining to this virus." Mirai uttered softly. Dende gave him a small smile before looking at Gohan. Dende said, "Gohan, I'm for certain Mirai can take care of your daughter just as easily as I can. As guardian of Earth, it is my duty to protect the people. They need me out there. If Mirai were not here, I would have gladly helped her. I will still help her if the need should arise, but since he is here, I can seek out other people who really need me right now going through this same situation. I am confident if Mirai knows what he is going to do will work, then it will." he looked expectantly at Gohan, waiting for an answer. Gohan clapped Dende on the shoulder. "Thank you, Dende. I wasn't aware Mirai was going to show up, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted your time." Noticing the look on Mirai's face, he grinned sheepishly before saying, "No offense man. I realize you weren't prepared to be here either. Mirai shrugged, but it was obvious he was no longer offended. "None taken." he commented back. Dende laughed. "Well, I best be going. Mirai, thank you for your help. If you need me, I will not be far away. I believe if you and I divide and conquer, more lives will be saved. We need to find the source and snuff it out before this truly gets out of hand." Mirai nodded and replied, "After I am finished here, I make my way out there to help. It may take me a bit, but I agree. Our work will be in vain if we don't get to the bottom of this." Dende smiled appreciatively and took his leave after saying a brief goodbye to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	12. Chapter 12

Mirai focused his attention back on the small crowd. "Okay. Listen, I only plan on going over this once," He smiled, "or maybe once more if I have to, but please pay attention. I hate repeating myself. This virus that is plaguing the Earth is known as "Harataranaju' or 'Tacet Interfectorem'. Otherwise known as the 'Silent Killer'. Harrataranaju was created. It was never a viral infection people could catch on their own. Making it a very extraordinary virus, meaning properties of this were manipulated making side effects seem like those you would find in a super bug or influenza. The catch being what started as being a harmless cold virus was forged with properties of other foreign viruses only found in science labs and manipulated into making people think they just had the flu. What nobody realizes, is that it is most definitely not the flu. Unless you are elderly or an infant, the flu doesn't kill anyone that easily. The reason Pan is still alive is that she is part Saiyan. We are not as susceptible to common viruses and infectious diseases like humans are. Granted, we can still get them, it just doesn't happen very often. So, in order to bring even the strongest down, a new virus had to be created. I cannot exactly pin-point the actual diseases in this virus right off the top of my head, but I can tell you that it took myself and several other scientists 12 years to come up with an antidote. Not before other Doctors had their say first." Mirai rolled his eyes and continued," Yes. I also had to endure the speech of "It's just super bug, we'll find a cure… blah blah blah. The only cure they found turned out to be nothing more than a mere placebo. Citizens kept buying it thinking it would work or was working. Anyways, that was after we started the rebuilding process and the Earth only had a couple million people left. The only thing that gets me, is that this virus is killing people fast in this timeline. In the future it took days, weeks, months, and hell… even up to a year to kill someone. Any questions?" He surveyed the crowd. Krillin scratched the back of his head and piped up, "Nah man. I think you covered it." Everyone else seemed okay with Mirai's small speech, for they had no questions either.

Mirai shifted his focus to the briefcase he had with him and opened it after sitting in a seat that was offered to him. He then took two vials, red and purple, and held it up for everyone to see. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he said, "This is the antidote. It's red." He looked over at Bulma and said directly to her, "The only way to find the cure is with a dead body. You cannot use someone who is currently alive." Gasps echoed in the room, but he continued on, "After I help Pan, I will use it to show the doctors of this timeline the true antidote and maybe we can slow the procession of the dead." He took out a small capsule and clicked it. Inside was a small first aid kit. As he was putting on gloves and readying a needle, he looked at the group and said, "However, you all do need to be vaccinated." He gestured with the purple vial. He grinned wickedly and continued, "and since I am the only certified doctor, I get to be the one who gets to "stab" you." He looked at Gohan. "First, let me take care of your daughter. Gohan tipped his head in agreement then smiled at his old friend. He knew his daughter was in good hands. He didn't trust doctors, but this time, he would give Mirai a free pass.

After adorning gloves, Mirai tipped the open needle into the red vial. After suctioning the liquid out into the needle's vial, he returned the empty vial back into his briefcase. As he headed off he was stopped by a voice. "Wait." Videl called out to him. "I will come with you. Just in case you need anything."Mirai stopped, almost wanting persuade her out of accompanying him and waited for her to lead the way. Once into Bulma's lab, he injected the dark liquid into Pan's arm. She made a small noise, but lied still. After he was finished, he doctored the spot then patted her softly on the shoulder. "Now, we wait. It will take 12 hours to really kick into her system and begin the healing process. After those 12 hours are up, then I can vaccinate her too." he said, reassuring the woman. "Mirai, how many did you bring?" she asked, worried he would run out of supplies. "Well, Vegeta gave me an estimate of how many of our friends and family would need the vaccination. Though I trust him, I added 10 more vials for back up. I brought a few vials of the antidote for your doctors to examine." Mirai took out the small box he has always had that carried his capsules. He took out a small capsule and showed it to her. "See this? It is full of more vaccinations and antidotes. A good doctor always comes prepared." He put the capsule away and continued with, "With Dende around healing people, it will take no time for the virus to leave. For a while, maybe not for good. Which is why I still have much of the antidote left in stock. Does that answer your question sufficiently enough? As I said earlier, we need to get to the head of the snake. That is the true way to succeed in banishing this virus for good. " He smiled a small smile at her. Feeling much better about the whole situation, she threw her arms around him. Shocked but pleased at the same time, he hugged her back.

Videl let go of him. She looked sorrowful. "What's wrong?" Mirai asked, confused by her sudden behavior. "Can I confide in you? I mean, can you keep this between the two of us?" she asked. Mirai raised his eyebrows and said, "I promise to keep this just between the two of us. You have my word." Videl, feeling a little more encouraged spoke up. "I am sure I have the virus. I have not been feeling well at all since a few hours ago." Mirai took a closer look at her. She was right. She definitely had the virus. 'How come I missed that earlier?' he thought. She was pale and there were dark circles forming under her eyes. "Tell me. Are you lightheaded? Nauseous? Are you running a temperature? Are you sore?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer. When she nodded, he shook his head and said, "That's what I thought. I will need to give you the antidote. When nobody notices you are getting not vaccinated later, we will make up some bullshit story later. Then, I will give you the antidote. Kapeesh?" He grinned at her, clearly amused with himself. Videl laughed, "Sure! Whatever, but please make it believable." Mirai gave her serious look and said, "To be honest, everyone who has been around someone more than likely is carrying the virus with the. Yours had progressed. I'll keep an eye on the others to see if any of them have it as well." Videl, after it dawned on her that he was possibly right, responded with, "Sounds like a plan to me. I will help out however I can." Mirai thanked her. After a few moments, Mirai had a sudden thought and said, "Hey Videl? About that story... how about I put on a hazmat suit and direct you out of the lobby while claiming you have 'deadly armpit odor'. From there I will proceed to tell everyone that the only way to give you the vaccine is for you to take of your jacket and expose the 'deadly armpit odor'. I will also tell them that the only way keep them alive is to 'vaccinate' you in another room. Remember, their safety comes first. They don't have to know that I am not vaccinating you and giving you the antidote. See? This story is fool-proof." He looked at her with a total poker face. Videl was shocked, mouth agape. When she collected herself, she smacked him and whispered heatedly, "You ass! Just tell them I have the damn virus!" He held onto his arm and pouted. "What is it with everyone hitting me today?" he whined. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Drama Queen." They exited the room. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Mirai sat on the bed in the room he has once occupied so many years ago on his last trip to the past. He was tired. It had already been a long day for him, let alone needing to travel through time again. At the thought of time travel he grimaced. The last time he traveled, he had thought it would most definitely be his last. He reached into his coat pocket of his lab coat. He gently pulled out the delicate box from within. Popping it open, he took out a small capsule. It belonged to the time machine. 'Good thing I kept you in around, old friend. Although it amazes me that this time it wasn't my idea to travel. Personally, I did not want to travel again. I thought my days of jumping through timelines was over. I already made a mess with history due to my last adventure to the Past. Yet, here I am again. Hopefully, it won't be too long, I have a feeling I am not welcome here with the other me. Though I understand how he feels. I already feel like I am barging in by just asking to stay the night here, but I am worn out. I need to leave first thing in the morning as soon as…' He was jarred from his thoughts as a small knock on the door resounded in the quiet room.

"Mirai?" It was his, or rather Trunks mother. Mirai rose off the bed to open the door. He was greeted by the smiling blue-haired woman who said, "Hey you. We are getting ready to have dinner and were wondering if you would like to join? You must be hungry after your day." She looked at him expectantly, smirking as if she knew he would say yes. He was a saiyan. If he was anything like her son in the present, the man would eat like he had four stomachs and still demand desert. Mirai for a brief moment seemed unsure, but then accepted the invitation. "Yes, please. As long as you don't mind my company." She through the doorway and patted him on the arm. "Don't you worry bout a thing. Besides, it would be great to catch up. Now c'mon before there isn't anything left." She motioned for him to follow her and waited as he exited the room. They walked in down the colossal lit-up hallways. He stopped right before the doorway to the dining room. Bulma glanced at him. He seemed uncertain of what to do next. Mirai noticed her watching him and offered a small explanation. "Forgive me, but it has been a long time since I have been around a group of people. I am used to eating alone." "It's okay. If you are uncomfortable, I can have dinner sent up to your room if you would like?" She smiled gently at him. "No! It's okay, really, I am fine. Just nervous." He grinned sheepishly. She nodded her understanding and walked into the dining room. He took a deep breath and followed her.

As he made his way into the room, he noted that there were three sets of eyes staring at him curiously. The house was finally empty of all but the occupants who actually lived there. Gohan and Mirai sat down and had a conversation pertaining to Pan. Gohan, who helped take of his father through the fatalistic heart virus, was certain he would be able to do the same with his daughter. Videl also seemed confident in herself and her husband watching over Pan, fearing that watching over Pan might place too much unneeded stress on Mirai. Mirai of course insisted that they wouldn't, but ended up giving in to them. As he made his way to the massive marble table, he tried ignoring the looks the best he could. It was getting to him; he didn't like being stared at. It was beginning to work on him. He pulled at a table chair and sat down, then calmly looked up and cleared his throat. Trunks and Bulla finally quit staring. Vegeta gave him one last look before looking away.

Vegeta sat at the end of the round table. Bulma was to his right, after her Trunks, then Bulla. Mirai was pleased to see that there was an empty chair on either side of him. Other people may not like feeling isolated, but Mirai felt a little more at ease with it. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before kitchen maids began filing in, bringing in the food. Trunks and Vegeta began tearing into their food as the two females looked disgusted at them. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at her futuristic son. She was in awe of what she saw. The man had impeccable manners. He kindly thanked each maid that served him, noticing his appreciativeness was genuine. The maids ate it up; they were unsure of what to make of him, but gave him slightly better treatment. An extra napkin here and there was offered to him. They refilled his glass without him asking. Offered more food when his plate was starting to look empty. Apparently Bulma wasn't the only one who noticed it. Vegeta harrumphed at kept chewing his food. Bulla watched him, but didn't say anything. Trunks however quit eating and frowned at the time traveler.

He had also noticed Mirai's bizarre behavior. He had never seen a saiyan eat so daintily before, and it was bothering him to see one do that now. Trunks also looked appalled at the maids serving him like he was their king or something. Was that jealousy? 'No.' he decided, 'What is his problem? Doesn't he know how to act like a saiyan? Look at him sitting there eating like a princess with his pleasant manners.' Bulma noticed the look and elbowed him. Trunks looked at her and gave a small smile and whispered to her"Sorry mom. Guess I am not feeling well. Stomach ache." Then he said more audibly, "Excuse me." With that, he got up and left the table. As he made it through the doorway, he stopped and listened. Mirai piped up, "Is he all right?" Bulma chuckled and said, "He must have ate something that didn't settle well. He ate five plates of food, so no wonder." She winked at the futuristic man. Mirai grinned and resumed eating. Trunks huffed irritably and started continuing his way to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once inside his room, Trunks belly flopped onto his bed. As it creaked its complaint underneath him, he turned onto his back. He wasn't sure what to make of the new comer. Sure, he had heard the stories about him. Over a thousand times, actually. It was annoying. Trunks knew deep inside, that his parents were disappointed that he never quite measured up to their expectations of him. He wasn't Mirai after all. Well, sort of. He rarely trained. He was always too busy with Capsule Corp, then he retired, then he resumed his presidential spot again. It was a vicious cycle that took up most of his time. He knew he and Goten drifted apart, and it though he suppressed it, it affected him greatly. He thought back to that one fateful day that ripped the childhood friendship to pieces.

Flashback

' _Mr. President! President Briefs, sir, wait! Trunks turned around, obviously annoyed at being bothered by the rather loud voice running up to him. It was his new secretary. Rica Sanders, a bubbly and blonde, but quite the airhead. She was hired mainly for looks and her innocent charm. Once she caught up to him, she smiled brightly up at him and started talking excitedly. "Your guests are here! They arrived a little early. They are patiently awaiting your arrival in the main room 105." "A LITTLE early?" Trunks exclaimed and took off at a fast pace towards the private headquarters where meeting usually took place in Capsule Cop. "Sir, should I accompany you?" Rica called to him. Trunks gave her a short "no" before entering the room. As he entered in, he straightened his tie and put on his most charismatic smile. There was trio of men sitting around the mid-sized desk. "Hello and welcome to Capsule Corporation gentlemen. I am the president of this corporations. My name is Trunks by the way. Trunks Briefs. I trust your travel was fair?" The tallest one in the middle stood up to shake hands. "Hello, President Briefs. The travel was as good as could be expected, thankfully. My name is Blithe Ranger. These are my colleagues Rave Rodgers and Samuel Inkley." The other two stood up and shook hands with Trunks as well. "So, shall we conduct business? Would any of you like a beverage?" Trunks asked as everyone sat down. The trio politely refused. Trunks continued, "Blithe, you have the floor." Blithe shuffled through the documents he brought with him and cleared his throat. "As you may already know, we are representatives from the company Modification Corporation." Trunks nodded in agreement. "Well, we were sent here by our upper management to ask a minor favor. We are in desperate need of funding and are going around looking to businesses for help. Your Corporation was the last on our list." Trunks appeared thoughtful as he asked, "Need? What is the problem?" Blithe grimaced, "Business is tight these days. we are getting ready to be shut down." Trunks looked confused, "I guess that didn't quite answer my question. I will rephrase. What is your company about and what kind of problems are you experiencing right now that has put you in this disposition? I guess in order for me to make a decision, I would like to get to know what you and your company are about first." Trunks sat back and surveyed Blithe and his companions. "I understand, President Briefs," Blithe started, but was cut off. Trunks waved his hand lazily, "Excuse me, sorry, but you can call me Mr. Briefs." Blithe blinked almost looking annoyed and continued, "Our company Modification Corporation is about taking old ideas, buildings, machinery, and everything else you can think of and renewing it. So, it's not quite new. We just modify it to make it look and appear like new again." "So, basically, you restore it?" Trunks asked. "In a manner of speaking, yes. We remodel it. We change it's appearance. Then we sell to the population. We were gaining popularity after a while, but with major corporations like yours, we cannot keep up." Trunks gestured to Blithe to continue. "As I said before, business is tight and we are about to be shut down. We have a proposal made for you." Trunks looked surprised, "Oh, and what is that?" Blithe pulled out a piece of the parchment. "Mr. Briefs we have a plan A and plan B. With plan A, we are proposing that you please sign with us. So that we can combine, just until we can get back on our feet again. If we mixed our ideals together, we could create a new world based on the outcomes. Plan B, we need at least 10 million zeni to cover our debt and get us back on track." Blithe calmly peered over the paper at Trunks. Trunks appeared just as collected as before. That was a good sign, right? Trunks cleared his throat and said quietly, "Well gentlemen, I hope you were not expecting an answer today. I will need a day or so to think about it. Of course, I will have to discuss it with my mother first, she is who I have to report to. This is her company after all." Trunks tried to look as apologetic as he could. It must have worked, the men seemed oddly content with the answer. Blithe reached forward to shake hands with Trunks. "Thank you, Mr. Briefs. We look forward to hearing from you again." Trunks shook hands with the other two men and ushered them to the door with utter politeness. Rica was waiting outside the door. "Rica, please accompany these men out." "Yes, sir!" Rica smiled her innocent smile and gestured at the trio. "Follow me. I will show you the way out," With that, they left the building. Trunks immediately went to his office and called Bulma. Once he finished explaining what happened and what was going on, Bulma had one thing to say, "No." "No?" Trunks was beginning to feel a touch angry. "Trunks, I haven't heard of this corporation before. How is it the are so far in debt with as small as they are?" Bulma questioned him. "Mom, how do you know they are a small corporation? I know every corporation is not a big as we are." Bulma sighed through the phone. "They are only 10 million zeni in debt and getting ready to be shut down. Do you realize that with bigger companies it takes way more money to shut a business down? Especially big ones? So, to me, they are small." Trunks face-palmed irritably. He couldn't argue with her logic. "Would it hurt to help them out mother? Just give them a small loan?" He tried reasoning with her. "Trunks, we are not a charity. If they want to run a business, they need to pull themselves out of debt. Capsule Corp. helping them isn't teaching them how to run a sufficient business." It was Bulma's turn to sound irritable. "Mother, I do not think you quite grasp the idea of how much they could contribute to the company. Or what would happen, if God forbid, anything happen to our company?" Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and took off his glasses in frustration. "Trunks. Don't argue with me. I said no. The answer is still no. Capsule corp has been up and running since I was in diapers and it continues to become much more prosperous with each day. So, it is unlikely we would ever need help. Is there anything else you needed." Trunks was silent as he thought of a polite way to tell his mother off. "No mother. Thank you. I shall see you when I get home." As she said her goodbyes, he clicked off the phone. He has a massive headache. Talking business with his mother always made his head hurt. Darn her, still stubborn after all these years she has let him run the company. 'Doesn't she trust me?' he thought as his phone vibrated softly. He looked at it. A message from Goten. "Heeeeey bro! Wanna meet fortune palace 2 day? Im starving." was what it read. Trunks, though he wasn't in the mood for catching up with the younger man, decided to go. "Sure. 4 good with you?" "YESSSS!" came an instant reply. Trunks smiled briefly. He locked up his office and made his way to the Fortune Palace. It was his and Goten's favorite place to eat, well beside's Chichi's cooking. Once there, he was greeted by a happy Goten. Trunks faked a big grin. "Goten! Great to see you!" Goten seemed a little off, which Trunks failed to notice. Goten exclaimed, "Trunks! Good you see you too, bro! How have you been?" As the two exchanged pleasantries and ordered food, Goten went from positive to negative real quick. it was obvious something was affecting him, but Trunks was too absorbed in his own bad mood to notice for which he said angrily, "Goten. Is bitching your new hobby?" From that moment on, the two childhood best friends were no longer on speaking terms. That's when Trunks found out about Pan, when Gohan called six months later. Goten asked Bulma is he could stay in the room he occasionally occupied when he spent the night. Bulma, having no idea what was going on between Goten and Trunks, agreed. Goten and Trunks would occasionally bump into each other and exchange a few words, but it wasn't until Trunks knocked on Goten's bedroom door…."_

End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trunks got up from the bed and paced towards the window. As if things weren't already bad enough, Trunks now had a perfect identical twin version of himself staying with them at Capsule Corp. He prayed that it would not be a long visit. The man ate, slept, and breathed perfection. Which, he noted with extreme jealousy, his mother adored. From the moment he was out of diapers until now, his mother would always bring up her little stories of him. How he came back in time to save him from the androids. He could recall one moment years ago, when he was just a four year old boy.

" _Mom. tell me another story. You know, so I can get to sleep? The one with the time traveling warrior!" little Trunks jumped into bed and looked expectantly at his mother. "Okay, okay." She laughed. "Six years ago, as we awaited for the arrival of Frieza and his dreaded father King Cold, we were saved by a young man from the future. He destroyed Frieza first, then King Cold. It was effortlessly! Of course, we didn't know he was from the future until after he left, but he was a saiyan warrior. He warned us that in three years time, there were androids that would surface to destroy the world. He practically lived in an apocalyptic world where most of Earth's inhabitants were dead. All the Z gang, except for Trunks, myself, Chichi, Ox King, and Gohan survived. Well of course, so did Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. They were cowards and hid in a submarine. three years later he came back and Vegeta and I found out he was you from the future. He was so handsome. You are going to look exactly like him. Not that you aren't a handsome little boy already." She teased. "Then, there was a creature named Cell…"_

Trunks almost grinned at the memory. He used to love hearing those stories and how he couldn't wait to grow up big and strong like the time warrior. Trunks shook his head in disgust. he couldn't believe he used to idolize Mirai. The man was a saint, but Trunks knew deep down, the man was hiding something. Trunks was for sure the man had something to hide and he was going to figure out what. "Thank you miss. Thank you ma'am. Oh, no thank you. Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, I couldn't possibly eat another bite. Thank youuuuu" Trunks pranced like a little princess acting out Mirai's polite mannerisms in his massive mirror. He even gave a little courtesy. Trunks knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help but mock Mirai. The man wasn't normal to him. Saiyans pride themselves in their appetites and sure didn't praise maids for doing their jobs.

After he felt like he had done an adequate job of acting, he flopped down into bed. This time, there was hardly a thought that crossed his mind as sleep overtook him. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, he could feel it. With that, he stretched out and succumbed to a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**WolfShawdow 96: I have been meaning to tell you thank you for being my first ever review! I appreciate your insight and I hope to answer your questions throughout the next couple of chapters. :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was still abuzz in the dining room. Once the women finished their dinner, they went about their separate ways, leaving the two men alone in the dining room. As soon as Mirai finished his meal he began to make a hasty retreat, but was soon stopped dead in his tracks by a hand that held a firm grip on his left forearm. Mirai was shocked, he wasn't expecting that. He briefly studied the hand but automatically regretted it. The hand belonged to his father, and if Mirai was correct in his thinking, he knew Vegeta meant business. Trying to look as oblivious as possible, he made direct eye contact with the older man. Keeping his tone and face as neutral as he could, he asked, "Do you need something?" Vegeta searched Mirai's face before entering. Mirai didn't seem to be backing down, so Vegeta smirked and decided to challenge the younger man. "You know it has been years since I had a decent spar. If you truly kept up your training like a normal saiyan, then you would spar against me. I want to see how strong you have become over the years." Mirai bit his lip. Sure he kept training, but he didn't feel like sparring tonight. Especially since it was his first night back, but even he had to admit he knew it was coming. Anything was possible with Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" Mirai began, but was cut off immediately by Vegeta's irritated gaze. Mirai sighed and continued with, "Okay, you win. Now?" Vegeta nodded and pointed in the direction of the Gravity Chamber. Mirai heaved out one more big sigh of defeat, before saying, "Well, at least let me change first. I don't want to ruin these clothes. Mind giving me five minutes?" Vegeta huffed and walked out of the dining room. Mirai immediately went to his guest bedroom, changed quickly, and made it to the Gravity Room with time to spare. Vegeta raised a brow at him, but his face lacked any other emotion. Mirai figured he already knew what was going to happen next. Vegeta was going to give him his all famous "You-better-give-me-your-best-or-you're-disowned speech." Miari was right of course. He listened intently as Vegeta began the pre-warmup small talk. "Alright. We are going to power up one step at a time. We will go through each transformation we each possess. Once you are unable to transform anymore, that's when I will know if you have truly progressed. I will not take it easy on you. You are a saiyan, and it would be a disgrace to have to treat you like a common earthling fighter. Trunks can hold his own against me for the most part. I want to see if you can too. You had better not disappoint me, boy." Vegeta smirked as he saw Mirai flush.

Mirai inwardly face-palmed. He hated being called "boy" because he is a man for crying out loud. A very wealthy, important businessman who demanded respect. Mirai knew the only way to show his father that he was more than just a "boy" he was going to have to show Vegeta just how powerful he had become. He knew he was more than likely going to get his ass kicked, but Mirai knew he wasn't going to go down without a fight. At the same time, he was worried what Vegeta would think of him if he didn't measure up to Vegeta's expectations. Mirai still remembered what it was like listening to Vegeta scoff, name-call, and just be a downright asshole to him in the past all those years ago. A booming voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Are you done daydreaming, yet?" Vegeta crossed his arms and gazed intensly Mirai. Mirai winced at first, but then recollected himself. He did a quick few stretches before resuming the martial arts stance. Vegeta powered up first, then Mirai followed suit. Vegeta, true to his word, began to attack. After a series of punches, kicks, and ki blasts- all of which Mirai avoided without difficulty- Vegeta powered up again. Mirai smiled. The old man had ascended to stage 2 after all.

"What are you smirking at?" Vegeta sneered at him. Mirai wiped the look from his face. "It was nothing, Vegeta." Mirai too began to power up again. He was delighted when it dawned on Vegeta that he had also ascended to stage 2. "Not bad, but let's see how powerful you are using that form. In order for any transformation to be of any great use, you must train and hold onto that power for a long periods of time. Transformations use energy. Once the flame is lit, you better keep it aflame or it does you no good to transform." Mirai was surprised. Was Vegeta actually coaching him? Sure, he was already aware of what Vegeta was talking about, but the man never offered any "advice" before. After a couple more rounds, Vegeta backed off again. Then he powered up once more. Mirai could tell just how strong his father had become over the years and was grew ashamed that he couldn't surpass stage 2. Vegeta caught on and went for the attack. This time, Mirai wasn't so quick to dodge and was propelled straight into the wall behind him. He barely had time to pick himself back up, before he was sent flying again. That one dazed him. Mirai started to become frustrated. His movements were not as fluid and catlike as before, instead he moved rather tensely and jagged. "You are letting your guard down, boy! Focus your energy." Vegeta yelled as he made contact with the younger man again, putting him straight on his back on the ground. Mirai managed to try to hold his own for a little longer, but was sent barreling back on his ass every time. He actually managed to pull off getting a few punches in on the older man. He even sent him into a neighboring wall once, but Mirai knew his attempts were futile. The man was obviously more powerful than he, but Mirai didn't want to give up. No matter how much his body hurt, he wanted to prove his worth as a saiyan warrior.

The brutal beating seemed to go on for an eternity before it finally stopped. Vegeta opened the Gravity Room door and Mirai stumbled out. Sweating and completely exhausted, he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta's pace portrayed no emotion as he waited for Mirai to leave the room, before shutting it behind him. Mirai felt humiliated. He had felt like he had somehow disappointed the man. Sighing, he made his way back to his room. Before he made it through the doorway, he was halted by a soft, female voice. "Mirai?" It was Bulma. Mirai groaned inwardly. Great time for her to show up, after Vegeta just got down beating him into a pulp. That was going to get him much unwanted attention from her. He was right. She gasped. "Son of a bitch! Really?! He just couldn't wait until the morning to spar against you, could he? It is your first night here." She pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to calm down. "I am going to have a talk with him as soon as I see him." She put her hands on her hips, and looked Mirai over. "Wow. He really did a number on you, didn't he?" She whispered softly, brushing her hand across his right temple. He felt something trickle down his face. Blood! Of course! That's why he was so dazed, he had hit his head pretty hard against the floor. He cringed and backed away from her hand. He put his hands on her dainty shoulders. "Bul...er… mother. It's okay. Honestly! I wanted to spar. He warned me that he would not take it easy on me. It was my fault for not backing down sooner otherwise I probably wouldn't be looking this bad. Please don't be angry with him. Besides, I actually had fun.

Deep down, he knew that was a lie. He expected Vegeta to go back to treating him like scum because of his poor performance. Mirai knew deep down, he had most likely disappointed the man, which was humiliating. Bulma sighed but smiled up at her older would-be son. "I guess you are right. Yelling at him doesn't get me anywhere anyways. You need to get to bed, you look tired." She looked as if she wanted to hug the man, and though he would have accepted it gratefully, she didn't. They both felt awkward. Mirai felt a pang in his chest as he watched his mother. She gave an uncomfortable smile and patted his shoulder. "Well goodnight. See you in the morning, okay?" Mirai bid her goodnight and made his way into the dark room. He showered all the blood off and crawled in between the silky sheets of the queen sized bed. He pondered the evening before coming to the conclusion that it may be more beneficial for him to stay a few days longer. Besides, he actually did enjoy the spar. It had been a very long time since he had anyone descent to spar with himself. He groaned as he rolled onto his side, trying to get comfortable. Mirai knew he was going to be very sore in the morning, but he knew it was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Mirai rolled over as his alarm clock went off the next morning. It read 5:30 am. He was used to getting up early, so it was usually a piece of cake for him. However, he was still smarting from last night's spar. He sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. There, that was a little better. He changed his attire and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he made it to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see his mother standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Coffee?" she motioned towards the hot coffee pot. He nodded and she retrieved a cup and poured it for him. They stayed in silence sipping their coffee until Bulma said, "I did not realize you were an early riser. Trunks, if he isn't working, doesn't get out of bed until noon." Mirai nodded, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. "I always got up early with mother. Now, thanks to my job, I still get up early." Bulma studied him carefully. When he had mentioned his mother, he used past tense. She wanted to ask him, but then again, she didn't in case it agitated the man. So, she focused on something else he had said. "Job? Do you have to get back home?" she questioned him. Mirai shook his head and offered a small smile. "No. I told them I was taking a leave of absence. So, I am good for now. It probably wouldn't hurt for me to go back in a few days though." She seemed content with that answer. She put her cup on the white countertop and turned to him and said, "Well, I will be in my office for a while in case you need anything. Don't hesitate to come and visit me if you get bored. She winked and giggled as he blushed slightly. "In the meantime, why don't you find something to do today? I am sure Trunks would be happy to show you around. Or even Bulla, though she might take you shopping, so watch out!" She smiled at the time warrior before exiting the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Mirai grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with Trunks. The younger man left the impression that he did not approve of Mirai occupying space in the house. On the other hand, Mirai hated shopping too. Instead he opted for sitting on the couch in the lobby and catching the news. He flipped the TV on to channel 9.

"and there you have it, folks. The dreaded virus seems to be disappearing. No more deaths have been reported in the last 24 hours as the death toll had reached a grand total of 524 people. It has been a true miracle that there hasn't been more. For channel 9 news, I am Dyanne Kinney."

Mirai smiled, satisfied at the wonderful news. He thought back to the previous day. He had sent the rest of his antidotes and vaccines to Orange Star Mercy Center. With his mother backing him up, the doctors trusted that the vaccines and antidotes would actually work. Orange Star Mercy Center decided to stay open 24/7 to draw in as many people as they could. Scientists, along with Bulma, worked around the clock clone the antidotes and vaccines so that there would be plenty for people around the world. Dende went around healing as many as he could. Mirai himself went around giving the antidote to friends and family. Finally, the disease quit spreading. Mirai was content. He stay here did not seem like a waste. Though he did not want to bother Gohan, he wanted to call to check up on Pan. He was sure she was doing okay if he hadn't heard from Gohan by now, so he opted to visit them later if he remembered. His good mood was soon interrupted by a gaze peering at him across the room. It was trunks. Mirai rolled his eyes slightly before acknowledging the younger man. "May I help you?" Mirai asked. Trunks shrugged and gave him a gruff, "No" in response. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Trunks grew disgusted and walked to the kitchen. Mirai sighed irritably. Yes, he was definitely going back home in a few days. Remembering what his mother had said to him earlier, he got up and made his way to her office.

Once there he knocked and got a frustrated, "This better be important!" from his mother. He opened the door and peered through. Bulma looked up, impatiently. It dawned on her who it was and immediately shot an apologetic smile at the man. "Sorry about that sweetheart. Do you need something?" she asked. Mirai walked fully into the room and leaned against her desk. "I… ah… was going to ask if you… would you mind me working on the time machine in your lab? I noticed she was having a bit of trouble coming back to the past. I just need to make sure Hope! is completely intact when I go back home." He picked at his shirt bashfully. He already felt out of place, since he wasn't able to work at the moment. He was bored, he had to admit. She laughed. "You don't have to ask, silly!" He flushed, which made her laugh harder. When she was finally able to catch her breath again, she continued, "Don't act like such a stranger. As long as you are here, you "live" here. So, feel free to do what you like okay?" Mirai grinned a the blue-haired woman. "Thank you, mother. I will get out of your hair now and stop bothering you. You seem like you have your hands full." Bulma was already hard at work again, but she kindly waved him away. Mirai smiled, she truly reminded him of his late mother. He felt another pang in his chest at the reminder. Shaking the feeling off, he made his way to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
